


Better than Mama

by Jon_The_Cruel



Series: Disturbed Drabbles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Rare Pairings, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_The_Cruel/pseuds/Jon_The_Cruel
Summary: King Jon has a little bonding time with his daughter.





	Better than Mama

**Author's Note:**

> I have some small fics that I will post 
> 
> There is no cheating here. Dany is aware and encourages this, she also has a relationship with their son.

“Is this okay, Papa?”

His daughter’s dark grey eyes were hooded as she ran her tongue over Jon’s thick, hard shaft. He groaned as her thick, plump lips nipped at the tip of his cock before she took him into her wet mouth.

It had taken a few attempts, but Alysanne had slowly gotten used to her father’s girth.

“Yes, sweetling. Just like that.” Jon murmured as he ran his hands through his daughter’s silky silver hair.

She looked every inch like her mother and she was close to the age that Dany was when Jon had first met her all those years ago.

But his daughter still had much to learn. But she was a quick and obedient student. Always eager to please her lord father, her King.

“That’s it, Aly, good girl.” He whispered as he grabbed thick fistfuls of her hair as his daughter’s head bobbed up and down, saliva dripping down from those pink lips and coating his balls.

He could feel the heat in his stomach start to build and his cock twitched in Alysanne’s sweet mouth.

He pulled on his daughter’s hair, “Enough, princess.”

His daughter released his throbbing cock obediently, “Yes, Papa.”

“Come here.” Jon pulled her up from her knees and moved her to straddle him between her thighs.

“You know what to do, Aly. Don’t disappoint me now.” His words were soft yet laced with fatherly authority as his own grey eyes met hers.

“Yes, Papa.”

Her cunt was already sopping wet as Aly lowered herself on to him. Jon sighed as he felt his daughter’s tight, narrow walls envelope around his damp cock.

“Papa.” Her daughter moaned as she rested her hands on his chest, her developing breasts bouncing as she quickened her pace.

“Does that feel good, my little girl? Does your papa feel good inside you?” Jon asked as he squeezed her erect nipples between his thumb. Her skin was so soft and tender, it took all his will not to suckle on those lovely breasts, perky and round.

Alysanne nodded as she mewled, the lewd sounds of her wet cunt moving up and down his erect member. Jon tightened his hold on her hips and growled.

“Say it. I want to hear you say it, Princess.”

“Ah!” She cried out as Jon laid a hard slap against her plump backside. Drool dripped from the corner of her lip. Sweat formed on her brow and tears formed in the corner of her grey eyes as Jon gave her another disciplinary smack.

“Say it, you little slut!” Jon commanded as he twisted her nipple in his hand.

“Yes, Papa!” She responded, “You feel so good… so good inside me! I want… I want more, Papa! I want you, please!”

The inner beast within Jon stirred. This was his little girl who used to run to his arms when he called, who put flowers in his hair, who kissed him on the cheek every morning right when she woke. Hearing her beg for him in that same sweet voice that he had grown used to hearing over the last sixteen years made him want to throw his daughter to the ground and fuck her senseless until she was nothing but putty in his hands.

But, no. His daughter had to learn. So Jon leaned back and watched her as she rode him hard and fast. But she was nowhere close to her mother’s dexterity and skill. But Dany was a seasoned Queen who knew what she wanted.

Soon, his daughter would surpass her, youth always did. But this would suffice for now.

“Move faster, Aly!”

“Yes… Papa… Yes, yes, yes!” His daughter cried out, her fluids dripping onto him, skin grazing on skin as she tightened around him.

She was nearing her peak and Jon would ride it out with her. Taking control, Jon held her hips once more as he fucked his sweet Alysanne. The tears were flowing freely down her face now as she moaned and gasped with each hard, heavy thrust. Jon drove himself deep within her, so deep that his full length disappeared inside her.

He could feel it now, feel his end coming close.

“Scream for me, Princess. Scream when you come for your Papa.” He said through gritted teeth as he his nails dug into her soft skin.

“Papa! Ah! Ahhh!” Her delicious scream tore through the air tainted with the musky scent of their bodies.

Jon gave a loud cry after her as he filled his daughter with his seed. Hot spurts of his fluid coating her insides milky white.

He held his daughter close to him, her little chest heaving as she stifled her sobs. Hot cum dripping out of her cunt and down her thighs.

Alysanne was still so innocent and pure. Dany would have sucked him clean and pleasured herself in front of him after a good fuck.

But no matter, there was still time for their daughter to gain more confidence in herself and in the many ways she could use her body to please him.

“Did… Did I please you, Papa?” Aly asked, her small voice trembling. Her warm breath against his neck.

“Yes, Princess.” Jon answered as he stroked her silver hair lovingly, “You did well.”

He heard her sniffle as she buried her face in his chest.

“But not as good as Mama?” She asked.

Jon could already the see the pout on her full, pink lips.

He chuckled and he ran his hand down her soft back, “Your Mama has had many men in many different ways, Aly. You’ve only ever had me. But don’t fret, my love, your Papa will make sure you get better.”

“Even better than Mama?” Aly lifted her head. Her damp grey eyes still brimming with tears, yet behind it he saw them filled with hope and determination.

Little Aly was indeed every inch Dany’s daughter. He remembered seeing that same look in his wife’s violet eyes when he told her he was going to defeat all their enemies and marry her.

Jon brushed his thumb across his daughter’s tear-stained cheek.

“Yes, Princess. Far better than your Mama.”


End file.
